


Malcolm

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm wonders why Archer left. (03/07/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Malcolm's POV.  


* * *

That was quite a ride. I wasn't sure what to think when Captain Archer came to my quarters but I wasn't expecting that. And now he's gone. He thought I was asleep and perhaps I should have said something but it's not my place to question the Captain's decisions.

What I really want to do now is burrow under the sheet and stay there. What happened between us was wonderful, unexpected but bloody wonderful but he's the captain. It should never have happened. What would the rest of the crew say if they knew? What would Trip say?

Well I do know that my being attracted to men wouldn't phase him. I told him I was in love with Captain Archer and he didn't bat an eyelid. I wonder what he'd do if I told him how I really felt about him?

When he asked me how I felt about the Captain I wanted to tell him but he didn't say anything and I'm not one for volunteering information. I like them both but I won't ever admit to that. How can I?

Captain Archer left so precipitously that I wonder if perhaps he's having second thoughts. Maybe it's the inequality of the relationship that worries him. Relationship? I shouldn't use that word, it implies something much deeper and much less sordid than what happened between the Captain and myself tonight.

I don't regret it but I thought one-night-stands were a thing of the past. But then the last thing I expected when I came on board Enterprise was that I'd fall for not only the captain but the chief engineer as well. It seems that I can't have either of them.

I wish I knew why the Captain left, he never struck me as being the kind of man to behave that way. If he had then nothing would have happened between us.

I roll over in the bed, pulling the sheet around my body. I can still smell him, still feel him inside me. I surrendered myself to him completely, unequivocally and yet he left me.

I'm going to ask him why and hastily I begin to dress, finally shoving my feet into my boots although I don't bother to tie the laces. I have to go now before my conviction wavers and I resign myself to never knowing. But when the door slides open I find myself standing face to face with Trip.


End file.
